


Winter Warmer

by Hemogobbler



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hemogobbler/pseuds/Hemogobbler
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr for xmas eve (https://hemogobbler69.tumblr.com/post/181384437855/winter-warmer)Set post-redemption, Catra drags Adora’s drunk ass home on the eve of Bright Moon’s big winter celebration. Happy holidays!





	Winter Warmer

Catra kicked open the door and brought a messy, uncoordinated Adora through, who was still giggling. Twas the night before Bright Moon’s winter celebration, and Adora was positive she would be sleeping through the feast tomorrow. It was too cold to be anywhere but Catra’s arms, anyway.

Adora was nuzzling into Catra’s neck, who propped her up while holding the Sword of Protection in the other hand. Adora’s room was scarce, only furnished with pictures of friends and the occasional exotic weapon - the outline of an axe blade glowed pink in the moonlight, resting safely in the corner. It was the one thing Adora could see, save for the shadow of an inviting bed.

“You missed the light switch,” mumbled Adora, smelling of Bright Moon’s finest selection of booze. ‘Winter warmers,’ Glimmer called them, when Queen Angella brought out the royal selection and insisted that Glimmer have only one. She didn’t. Bow had a difficult time keeping her civil.

“Don’t need it,” Catra winked at her. The blue and yellow eyes easily found the bed, and she deftly avoided a few thumbtacks on the floor that she recognised as part of Adora’s revision materials. She swatted them away with her tail and lowered Adora gently down, one arm completely wrapped around her back and holding her shoulder.

For Adora at that moment, time slowed. Catra’s eyes seemed to burn, and it illuminated her face. She was smirking, that cocky smile that Adora knew took so much pleasure in seeing her helpless. Smiling back, she reached out and touched Catra’s hair with one hand, then both, and ran her fingers through it, revelling in its sheer mass and, as she reached her cheeks, the warmth of her skin.

Whatever words Adora had died as her head hit the pillow. An uncomfortably loud groan of relief escaped her. “Ohh… that’s good. THAT is GOOD.”

“You are a disaster,” Catra laughed. “Where d’you want the sword?” She held it, swaying like a pendulum, between just a few fingers. She was still not friends with it.

“Eh, jus- just under the bed’s fine.”

“Really?” Catra asked, incredulous. “This almighty sword of the goddess? Just dump it with all your flashcards? What if some lovable rogue strolled by in the dead of the night and snatched it while the drunken princess was sleeping?” She eyed the sword once more before dropping it. She kicked it under the bed before sitting down next to Adora. She began trailing a finger over Adora’s arm, at times reaching her palm and clasping around her hand.

“Any sneaky kitty trying that would be LOATHE to encounter my hyper-alert sense of hearing and - and freakin’ YEARS of elite training and - ”

“‘Would be loathe?’” Catra snickered. “Wow, you are drunk, I don’t even know what you’re saying. How much did you have?”

“I didn’t have any! It was She-Ra!” Adora proclaimed triumphantly.

“Classic. Blame She-Ra. You were the one who demanded a drinking contest with Seahawk.” She tucked a hand underneath Adora’s blouse and tickled her tummy, eliciting squeals of laughter until Adora admitted fault.

“I was just helping him get the party started, and it worked! Turns out even the stuffy old castle dwellers can’t resist watching She-Ra bench a barrel of ancient mulberry cider,” She paused. “And then drink it.” Adora flushed and held her stomach. “Anyway, Seahawk looked so sad before Mermista arrived. I had to do something,” Adora spoke with a genuine, heartfelt tone that Catra immediately noticed.

“Yeah, that’s my b. I told him she wasn’t coming,” Catra shrugged, and Adora returned a furious, sober gaze. “What? He’s annoying!”

“Catra, that’s so mean! You need to apologise!” She decoupled her hand from Catra’s. Catra held Adora’s cheek instead.

“Yeah, I’m not gonna do that. And you’re totally gonna forget by tomorrow so I think I’m off the hook,” She stuck her tongue out.

“I promise you I will remember this out of spite,” Adora said, yawning and placing her hand on top of Catra’s. “You’ll see.” Adora was beginning to drift off, becoming more incoherent as her blue eyes faded into darkness. “I thought… big muscles…. big metabolism…”

Catra, still holding her cheek, leaned in close. Adora’s soft, short breaths relaxed into longer ones, though they were still just as smelly as they hit Catra’s nose. She didn’t mind. Adora’s hair fell loose with the flick of a claw, and smelt much nicer than her breath. Cheek-to-cheek, Catra whispered in her ear.

“Hey, Adora.”

“Mhm?” Adora’s eyes lazily opened, her last thread of consciousness all but severed. She noticed how close Catra was; still cradling her face, touching her ear, body resting on hers now, and her heart jumped.

“Earrings,” Catra remarked, gingerly unhooking Adora’s simple golden loops and placing them on the side in two swift motions, head never leaving Adora’s side. Catra backed up slightly and looked at her with that smile.

Before Adora could muddle together a drowsy thank you, she felt Catra’s lips press against hers. They closed their eyes and scarcely moved, enjoying the pure feeling of closeness. Catra tenderly held Adora’s bottom lip, and stroked the back of her head carefully. Circling her arms around Catra’s sides, Adora let out a quiet, content moan as she gave her an affectionate squeeze. Catra tried to pull back but Adora moved in, determined to make it last a second longer. They reopened their eyes as Catra withdrew.

“Mulberry, you said? Not bad, I guess,” Catra said, licking her lips. “Or maybe that’s all you.”

Adora couldn’t speak for a time, and Catra thought she might have fallen asleep again, or was about to throw up. She really hoped it was the former.

“I love you, Catra,” Adora’s words broke the night. They were so gentle, so tired and yet so firm. Catra was thankful for the darkness surrounding them: it made everything just two shades. So much easier to speak, and so encouraged by the death of the day.

“Love you too, Adora, I do.”

A peck on the forehead later and Adora was asleep, while Catra, on her walk back, thought hard about apologising to Seahawk.


End file.
